Silenus Cauldwell
Silenus Cauldwell (b 27th October, 1877) later known as Erebus Dedworth was a pure-blood wizard turned vampire. He was the first and only son of Emeric and Delphaine Cauldwell. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1889, where he was sorted into Ravenclaw where he remained until he graduated in 1896. Soon after his graduation Silenus began a three year long journey which would take him across the known wizarding world in search of more knowledge of the fields of magic. Between 1991 - 1992 he was offered a position at Hogwarts which he happily took, though his career teaching at the lustrous academy would be short when he is accused and framed by a Voldemort possessed Quirinus Quirrell in the murder of a first year Muggle-born student. Who had wanted the position for himself in the hopes of gaining insider knowledge on the Philosopher's Stone. However the plan did not go off as well as Voldemort-Quirrell would have hoped. With the support of Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, an investigation went underway to uncover the truth. Fearing their ill deeds would be uncovered Voldemort ordered Quirinus Quirrell to poison Silenus which he did successfully. Distraught and confused by his failing health Silenus fled Hogwarts. Unable to cure his ailment himself he instead sought out other, more radical solutions to escape the mortality of death. Biography Transformation "Magic, especially Dark magic ... leaves traces" —Albus Dumbledore "Arania Exumai!" Silenus slurred, the words barely forming past his swollen tongue as a stream of light leapt from his wand and carried the mid air Acromantula out of sight. The sky above was black and star less while the ground below were lifeless and silent. A low fog hugged the ground as Silenus pulled his failing body through the dense underbrush of the Forbidden Forest. More movement to his left and right. Silenus raised his wand, his hand shaking from the cold night air and the poison bumping through his vains with each step he took. His thoughts were that of fear and bewilderment as his sight fell dark, like seeing through a long tunnel. Again he struggled to say the words but they finally came ejecting another spider away from his being and into a tree. A trio of wet snaps told him he had broken some of the creature's legs. It lay on its back, thrashing from side to side screeching for aid. He should have continued moving, focused in on the nearest Acromantula. Instead Silenus pointed his wand at Acromantula's face, its eight eyes widened as he spoke his hoarsed words. "Reducto!" A light came forth, a mixture of orange and blue pierced the spider's body as it gave a half spoken shriek before its body disintegrated. A cry of pain sounded seconds later, hurting his ears. It was his voice his scream. A spider latched on to his left shoulder; thrashing widly, easily tearing through his sweat covered robes and sinking its cheliceraes deep into his flesh. The spider jerked its head, trying to topple Silenus, after its second attempt it succeeded. WIP Midnight King "Experiment 327, test subject R6, one Miles Pollux, Count Erebus presiding." The vampire watched with a sickening facsination as the man struggled against his chains, writhing in pain. "He should be dead within 30 seconds," Silenus commented, a floating quill and parchment to his side cataloging his every word. "A werewolf heart is 2/3rd the size of a Humans, but in order for it to shrink first, it has to stop." He stopped, taking in every detail as the change continued. Miles Pollux had just recently been infected with lycanthropy, this was the new month and his first transformation. The first time was always the hardest, didn't matter if the lycanthrope was female or male human or other, they always suffered. Other than the maddening pleas and saliva filled screams of Miles and the precise strokes of the floating quill no other sound graced the dungeon. The walls were bare, no windows were present, only chains, torches and a single door. The walls had been constructed with imprisoning magical and other supernatural beings in mind. The walls were high, made from thick slabs of stone and enchanted with charms, curses and other fowl magics one would imagine when picturing a dungeon. Above them was a hatch, slightly opened to provided the luminous glow and sight of the moon, the triggering effects of lycanthropy. "To be blunt, he has a heart attack. All of the internal organs are small, so while he is having his heart attack, he's having liver and kidney failure too." The quill scribbles down his words in the span of a second. He than continues. "If he stops screaming, it's not because the pain is gone. Its his throat, gullet and vocal cords are tearing and reforming. He literally can't make a sound. By now, the pituitary gland should be working overtime, flooding his body with endorphins to ease the pain but that too, has shut down." Miles no longer can be heard, his screams have faded as he huddles in the corner while his bones snapped and reformed. "Anyone else would have died of shock long ago, but it won't let him. It drives them through fire and keeps them alive, and conscious to endure every second." He paused, letting new thoughts form. "Nothing like this can just evolve into an impossible, lethal curse'' that has spread by tooth and claw, victim begets victom begets victom..." Miles stops, the wet sounds of breaking bones -of percussion instruments- cease, the wolf looks up, their eyes mee for the first time. "It's so cruel, it's--perfect." The beast lunges forward, seeking its first taste of flesh, its gaping maw finds only air as Erebus retreats, draws his wand and makes a slashing motion, from which flew a streak of lightning. It pasted across the wolf's chest, arms and legs; it gave a tiny yelp of surprise before falling to the ground, immobile. The wolf's head craned around snapping twice, unable to comprehend why it couldn't move. As Erebus makes his way from the room his wand hand sliced the air once more, sealing the hatch above and extinguishing the torches, leaving the wolf alone and hungry. Offer of life "Death is but the next great adventure." "An adventure I hope you shall never experience." :—Albus "Brian" Dumbledore and Silenus Cauldwell :Erebus clung to the ceiling, the school day was over and the children of Hogwarts had eaten their fill for the eve and returned to their dorms. After another moment of listening he spoke, but not with the words of a human. But with the language of the bat. His voice probed the area around him his small squeal returning to him in the form of echolocation, giving him a perfect read out of the objects around him. While his eyesight was poor in this form, he could 'see' the windows that lined the walls down the central passage way behind him and the two collumns on either side of the threshold. To his right the hallway continued with windows of remarkable finish carefully spaced out along the eastern portion of the wall. While to his left suits of metal and decrotive tapestries honoring the four dorms could be seen. The small creature landed on the stone floor, its small claws scraping across the floor as it inched forward, expecting some unforseen defense. Before it stood -sat- an erect statue of a Hippogriff encased in solid gold. Its winds trapped in mid flight. After a second of hesititation Erebus took flight pass the threshold and over the statue, straight upward. In the span of a few beats of his wings he was at the final threshold, another two collumns of fire standing guard. A small squeak and another glimpse of echo location revealed no traps, but that didn't mean Brian would leave his lair unguarded. A moment of concentration later and Erebus had returned to his true form. Reaching out with both wand and mind he was both relieved and apalled that the door possessed no means of stopping intruders. Giving the door one final mental probe and getting nothing for his efforts Erebus readied his wand and pushed the door open. The Headmaster of Hogwarts, the most powerful wizard Silenus -Erebus- had ever known -will ever know- sat comfortably on a step leading to his desk which rested his wand. A scowl rested upon his wary face, an expression that had all too often graced his face Erebus sadly admitted to himself gliding from shadow to shadow. As he drew closer to Dumbledore unnoticed his guard lowered while his own confidence grew. But his false assumption of Albus was horribly miss placed. Waves of crushing water appeared around him Erebus dug his feet into the stone floor and leapt upward; leaving a spider web of cracks in the once flawless tile. The waves collided beneath him, mixing churning with life. Albus now stood, one hand directly the vibrant water while his other lay waiting and out stretched. His wand, pulled by an unforseen force flew across the room and into his waiting hand. Albus flicked his wrist up directing the current to Erebus and like a great serpent the water obeyed and slithered through the air forming into a cylinder of bone crushing power. Pointing his wand Erebus shouted "Aresto Momen-" but the words of power didn't leave his throat as the cylinder of water birthed a column of fire from his cavity. With his enhanced sight Erebus could see Brian thrusting the fire into the heart of the cylinder, channeling it through to come out on the other end. Despite most legands about vampires, they couldn't fly. Some possesssed the magic gene or were former wizards before being turned -like Silenus- but even with his enhanced abilities he couldn't dodge in mid air. Instead he rechanneled his efforts into shielding himself. ''Protego he thought and made a slapping motion with his wand, in some sense in trying to redirect the flames. : The flames burst from the mouth's cylinder, it reminded him of a bucket. Fire washed over him licking at his exposed face and limbs and carried him to the ground. Spreading the spider web cracks along and across the floor. He smelled burned flesh and his left leg hurt but he ignored it and pushed himself to his feet. Albus hadn't moved, throught the entire duel, hadn't pushed forward when Silenus had been pinned by the fire. He was facing the unknown, playing it smart and keeping his distance. Silenus was a mystery, an opponent of unknown magical ability and with the talent to infiltrate the school undetected. Always thinking ten steps ahead. Erebus thought. With a wave of his hand Albus moved to check and collapsed the water drowning Erebus, trapping him in an orb of shifting blues and greens. His voice didn't hold any malice as he spoke. It was soft and gentle slightly annoyed by the instrusion and also hoarsed. "I am impressed you managed to gain entry to this school." He spoke softly just above a whisper. "Tell me who are you? Why have you come?" Erebus said nothing to him instead talking time to examine his prison. Magic was spread across every ripple of water within the orb. It had been created by a master. "I'd expect nothing less from you, Brian." The vampire emphasized each of his words. Albus looked startled, making him leave the safty of his step and move closer to the intruder. "What did you call me?" The vampire had to admit it, he was surprised and at the same time pleased by the show Brian had given him. When he had first heard he had become Headmaster a small part of him wondered if the title was just for show, it would seem that part of him was wrong. He could safely admit that to himself; if only silently. "Answer me, what did you say?" Dumbledore stepped closer wand raised. Whether he could see his expression from outside the orb or not Erebus didn't care he smiled happily. Brian had improved beyond any measure he could have set for him, but so had Erebus and it was time to show it. The school of Transfiguration was described as a branch of magic that focuses on the alteration of the form or appearance of an object, via the alteration of the object's molecular structure. Doing such magic was exceedingly difficult, but altering the spell of another while that spell was still being channeled was a different level all together. Erebus stabbed the water with his wand, the orb heaved and convulsed around him. It shuttered as he mixed his own magic into the weave Dumbledore had sown when he channeled the spell. The water cracked and boiled as the molecular structure started to be re written. Albus stood on in shock and awe as he watched the impossible. Water snapping freezing, solidifying in seconds a crowning achievement. What once was liquid was now made solid and with one final thrust of his first the orb of snow white shattered. Jagged shards of ice became lethal sharpnel as they took flight. Brian recovered his focus and began a circular motion around his head, conjuring a firestorm. The ice faded to steam in seconds of flight but before Albus could direct the storm foward he felt a tug at his arm. The swirling motion of his arm-wand ceased defuddled the elderly wizard look at his arm. A constricting rope entangled his arm, summoned from a lone shard of ice that had escaped the storm. It tightened the more he struggled, eyes and mouths formed across the length of the rope. Snarling and snapping at his free wand as it grew, trapping last remaining arm and soon his legs. The storm faded into a gentle breeze, a twist of his wand sparked a scarlet light, sending Albus' wand scattering to the ground. Erebus shelthed his wand before gently pushing Brian onto his rear. "That's checkmate Brian." The rest of the encounter was spent in silence after Albus had sent away the distraught faculty who had come to see the destruction left after their duel. Erebus purposed to Albus a way to escape the effects of Voldemort's potion (drink of despair) by becoming a vampire after reassuring his old friend it was truely him. He politely denied his offer were Silenus quickly released him. The two had little time to catch up before Erebus marched off, he would attempt to change Dumbledore's mind later in the coming month. But Albus Dumbledore, Grand Sorcerer, Professor and dear friend died later that week ontop the Astronomy Tower of Hogwarts. Vampirism I've learned more about vampirism over the years I've spent in darkness. Transition between mortal and vampire can be difficult and it's always different for each individual. For example vampirism doesn't raise a being from the grave, once you're dead you're dead. Instead I'd learned it is more of a disease, which makes a vampire allergic to sunlight and alters the dietary needs. Seeing it as a disease offers me hope in finding a cure. Personality and traits In his first year at Hogwarts Silenus was an arrogant, spiteful bully who enjoyed the attention he got for being the son of two famous Aurors. He believed himself superior to most people because of his families pure-blood lineage as well as his families social standing. He behaved cruelly to Muggle-born, so-called blood traitors and other non magic folk. However, after meeting Albus Dumbledore and later being bested in both fields of study and the use of magic Silenus changed. His opinion and how he interacted with non pure-bloods changed drastically to the point he actually attained friends who were of Muggle-born lineage. At this time he began to view all beings who possessed and wielded magic as superior and better than that of ordinary muggles. As he continued to attend Hogwarts Silenus developed a friendly rivalry with Albus who he came to refer to as Brian. He was quite intelligent and quick-witted, capable of deducing things and coming up with clever plans based on a small amount of information. Silenus also possessed a dangerous thurst for knowledge which he perceived -and still does- as the ultimate goal for any wizard or witch to long for. During his final years at Hogwarts as a student Silenus was supportive, giving off an aura of serenity and composure. During his 3 year journey he developed many close bonds and relationships with various sentient creatures and in doing so displayed more fields of emotion he never displayed during his first year. Such as showing genuine concern and all around friendliness. During his brief time as a Human Professor at Hogwarts he rarely displayed intense emotions such as anger or fear. He spoke in a calm, collected voice, being reasonable but firm. After he was framed and forced to become a vampire to escape not only death but the Aurors sent after him Silenus, went over his final transformation. Now going by the name of Erebus Dedworth, Vampire Lord, his demeanor is that of a amoral, arrogant, dangerous and generly unkind being who tries to hide the humanity he so desperately tries to adhere to. In reality, Erebus is actually longing for acceptance, and very isolated and lonely because of his years as a vampire. He uses a dry sense of humor and mediocre snark remarks as a way to compensate for his loneliness, acting like he doesn't need anybody and is in fact happier on his own, but deep down inside he knows that he isn't; he is just to afraid to admit it. Magical abilities and skills Magic is truth in its purist form - ''Silenus Cauldwell * '''Magical Mastery: '''Erebus was considered to be a dangerous Dark Wizard. He proved himself capable of holding his own against a wand-less Albus Dumbledore, easily deflecting the weakened headmaster's spells when he infiltrated Hogwarts to confront his friend. He possessed extensive knowledge of magic and its fields of research. A young Silenus utilised magic without the use of a wand at age 7. He was able to communicate with animals and move objects without touching them. After his second year at Hogwarts he was considered nothing more or less than a gifted student. He returned to the school years later and was selected as a possible candidate to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts or Transfiguration, both complex and difficult fields of magic. * '''Transfiguration': Silenus was a possible candidate to become Hogwarts Transfiguration teacher, showing that he had a high level of skill just to be considered for such a position. As a vampire Erebus appeared to only have improved his skills in utilizing this type of magic, when he demonstrated to a pair of Death Eaters who had breached his castle by transforming a set of medieval swords that lined the walls into a swarm of birds that impaled the Death Eaters as they landed on them. He also employed suits of armor that would animate themselves should an intruder be discovered in his castle and private chambers at Hogwarts. * Charms: As Lord Erebus he was a master in utilizing charm magic. He could cast a corporeal Patronus charm (in the form of a Bat) but was just as skillful in disarming an opponent and create shields. * Non-verbal magic: Erebus was able to perform human transfiguration and defensive spells non-verbally. * Animagus: Erebus was an unregistered Animagus, which he used to his advantage in avoiding capture from the Ministry of Magic when he was framed and accused of murdering Hogwarts students. He also used this ability to infiltrate Hogwarts; a school known for its security. His animal form was said to appear like a standard fruit bat. * Care for Magical Creatures: After graduating from Hogwarts after his seventh year Silenus traveled the world in search to further his knowledge of magic. While learning new spells were important to him the lifes of living creatures that were touched by magic were just as so. Silenus learned to take care of magical creatures, including some dangerous ones, most notablely a pack of Thestral. He often gathered fresh material and blood samples from these animals for alchemic research and potions making. * Duelling: While not a skill he used often as a student or a vampire Silenus was adept enough at dueling other magical beings to where he could hold his own against his own and defeat his parents, who were Auror. Though they were at this point formerly retired and getting on in years. *'Herbology': The study and care of plant life was an area Silenus never achieved an N.E.W.T nor an O.W.L despite his best attempts. After graduating Silenus spent some time in the Forbidden Forest where a colony of Centaur taught him more about herbs. He was familiar enough with Devil's Snare to line his home's ground with it, as well as some areas inside his castle. *'Potioneer': Erebus was adept enough in creating potions and poisons that he was able to improve and develop his own Wolfsbane potion in the hopes of curing lycanthropy and eventually his unlife. *'Alchemist': Erebus was a student of Alchemy and was able to create a smaller version of a Pensieve that was no longer confined to a stationary, shallow stone basin. Instead he created a locket sized Pensieve, though unlike its bulkier counterpart Erebus' varient could only contain up to four memories at a time. *'Occlumens': Silenus was adept in hiding his thoughts and able to resist influences of the mind. *'Dark Arts': Silenus had a passion for the Dark Arts. He was especially talented with curses and counter curses. After becoming Erebus, Vampire, his skill in the black art increased exponentially and he was soon able to reanimate bodies and cast the Unforgivable Curses. *'Super Strength': Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time (age). Even newly created vampires can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. *'Super Speed': A vampire can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Compulsion': Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Healing Factor': Torso impalement, stab wounds and injuries from muggle weapons can be recovered from *'Heightened Senses': A vampire can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Immortality': A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. They are also immune to most healing spells and potions. Weaknesses * Sunlight or Fire: Sunlight can bring direct harm to a vampire, giving second degree burn in under a second of contact, a third degree burn after a full minute of exposure and a fourth in under two minutes. Not a widely known weakness, any beam of intense light that mirrors the sun can bring harm to a vampire. Lumos Solem is one such example. * Blood Restriction: Restricting a vampire of blood can severely weaken them, which can lead to the final death. Death by starvation is lengthy and varies between vampires most lasting short of a year before their bodies mummify. * Beheadment: The act of decapitating a vampire will end the 'life' of a vampire instantly, while piercing of the heart renders a vampire immoblized. * Garlic: The plant obscures a vampires senses, making the finishing blow all the easier. * Blood: A vampire can only survive on Human blood, animal blood or blood stored in blood banks do not provide the proper nutrition needed for an immortal being to live. * Invitation: A vampire cannot enter a home without an invitation by a resident. Hotels and other buildings where a human may rent out a space does not bare a vampire from entering. An undead being can not own property, so again a vampire is not bared from entering. Possessions Wand Silenus' wand was was 11 inches long, made of holly and had an unknown core. The wand was handed down within the Cauldwell family and has never been held by a non pure-blood in the history of the Cauldwell family. A young Silenus first showed off his wand during his first year at Hogwarts where he bragged to his fellow Ravenclaw's that he had received his wand when he was only 8 years old. Pensieve locket The pensieve locket was Silenus' custom Pensieve which he used to hold and contain his most precious of memories he did not wish to forget. The locket is encased in a highly polished silver and shaped of a small pentagon. The center of the pentagon is the most alluring which people notice almost immediately. It was described by everyone who looked into as a constant shifting vortex of intense blue-black, which images (memories) appearing and vanishing in rapid successions. To add a new memory or alter the locket in any way the owner of the locket would have to "unlock" it by reciting a carefully chosen password which could be a word or phrase only the owner would known. After reciting the word the locket would open from either side and reveal its contents, at this point a vail of shifting light would overcome the owner. This is where the user could access the full memory of anything stored within the locket. Silenus Cauldwell's diary Silenus Cauldwell's diary was a blank diary. Its primary purpose was to serve as Silenus' thought and spell journel. It is magically enhanced so that no matter how much one writes in it, no pages are ever filled. And like the locket the full contents of the diary can not be accessed without the uttering of a selected phrase or word. Portkey Eredus possessed a portkey which he used to travel from Hogwarts to his castle and vice versa. The key was in the form of a single gold galleon, kept hidden inside the cauldron filled with draught of living death; its very fumes powerful enough to render a grown human unconscious. The cauldron itself is also enchanted to weigh ten thousand pounds should some one try and lift it with magic and cursed to kill any living being should they physically touch it. Disclaimer I claim no ownership of any kind to the Harry Potter title or any of the characters. This is purely fan made. Trivia * Due to Non-Human Magical Beings not being allowed to carry wands Silenus has had trouble when seen brandishing his own. However, since he has Human ancestry he is allowed. * Not every vampire belongs to the same clan, there are hundreds of different rival clans of vampire. Each with their own traditions, rites of passage, laws, battle strategies and some bloodlines possess special traits and abilities. Like changing ones form into a mist. * The vampire hierarchy is one of cunning and brutal power plays. * The inner workings and machinations of the vampire hierarchy is constantly in flux, as any member of the Royal Family may challenge the King or Queen for leadership of the race. * Known titles used among all vampire clans: The governing body of a clan is made up of a single individual who is the strongest among them. They are classified as the Master '''and holds full authority over the clan. Just below the Master are '''Counts/Countess. A standing Count/Countess is used only among the largest of the vampire clans. When a Count isn't overseeing high value projects for their clans they govern small states/countries. Shadows are an offshoot group of vampires that keep the secret of their affiliate clan safe at any cost. Shadows remain ever vigilant, quick to bring silence to those who oppose the Master of their clan. The title of Magister '''is revered by many and feared by all. A Magister's authority is equal to only that of the Master himself and while out ranking a Count/Countess the Magister may never directly order any subject outside the Shadow offshoot (bare the Keepers) without a written writ from the Master. '''Hunters are vampires and are near the lowest on the totem within the hierarchy. A title that is jokingly refered to as the "glorified delivery boy" among the wizarding community. Hunters are in charge of finding fresh material for the clan, be it sturdier stock that could be turned into cattle, new recruits seeking to join the clan, or new information that can be used as leverage against rival clans. Keepers are non-vampires caretakers and are the lowest of the low within the hierarchy, barely above the cattle. Some are taken from as babies from the cattle, others voluenteer to become servants in the hopes of becoming vampire. Keepers keep the cattle in good condition, treat the wounded and perform tasks their masters can't perform during day light hours. Rogue elements from the wizarding community such as former Death Eaters (Dark Wizards), Hags or Goblins who refused to follow the law banning any Non-Human Magical Being to carry a wand. Category:Vampire Category:Dark Wizard Category:Professor Category:Alchemist Category:Pure-blood Category:Male Category:RPG Category:Main Characters